Stubborn as sin
by Lyssaphra
Summary: Helga dislikes Salazar beyond words for what he did to Rowena and even more for being the person he is. But how will that work when he's coming to Hogwarts?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one

Watching from the roof of the tower she called her own at Hogwarts,   
Helga Hufflepuff, youngest daughter to Brigit and Rinc Hufflepuff,   
studied the approaching rider. At this distance, she could see nothing   
but a cloud of dust and a dark speck within it, but in her mind, she could   
see much more. He was finally arriving to Hogwarts, and there was   
nothing she could do to stop him. No matter how much she despised   
him. 

When she looked down towards the courtyard, she could see Godric   
and Rowena standing by the stairs, waiting for Salazar to arrive. Rowena   
was dressed in her usual sky-blue dress robes, her golden, wavy hair   
blowing around her pretty face, cheeks red with anticipation and clear,   
blue eyes glittering. She was beautiful in a way Helga never could be,   
and Helga would be the first to admit that her best friend was the   
prettiest by far when it came to her and Rowena. And she was not   
jealous. 

Godric looked to be what he was, a sunny, young warrior with red   
blonde hair and soft, brown eyes dressed in a burgundy robe over a   
black tunic and black trousers, his sword fastened around his waist. He   
was only one year older than she; twenty-five, and she considered him a   
sibling. As he spotted her, he waved at her and motioned for her to   
come down. Helga smiled and shook her head, she preferred to be   
where she was: at the top of a tower where she could see everything   
but wouldn't have to do anything. Where she didn't have to greet   
Salazar with a false smile on her lips. 

As she looked at the approaching rider once again, she could not help   
but remember their last meeting, when Helga had looked over Rowena   
after Salazar had returned her to Hogwarts, into safety.  
  


//Finally satisfied that Rowena was physically unharmed, Helga  
straightened up and glared at Salazar, who was standing just a few feet   
away from them, watching her tend to Rowena with Godric, his eyes   
blank and impassive. To others, his forbidding face would have seemed   
intimating with his long sword and slender wand, but to her, he was   
only the man who had kidnapped Rowena on her horse ride at the   
countryside to have someone to pose off as his bondswoman when   
negotiating with the rather primitive muggle bandits pestering the shores   
of Britain. 

"Are you satisfied with yourself now?" she snarled at him. "Rowena is   
physically uninjured, I may give you that, but I have no doubt that she is   
hurt psychically. If you do not want meet my wrath, Salazar Slytherin, stay   
away from me and Rowena in the future, fiend!" 

He gave her a condescending look that clearly said 'you and what   
army?'. 

"Do not name me your enemy when you do not know my strength, little   
girl," he arrogantly said. "You may end up burned." 

Furious, Helga grabbed her 'walking stick' and whacked him in the head   
with it. Salazar sank to the ground unconscious with Godric and   
Rowena looking pitying at him. 

"I presume someone forgot to warn him about your staff, Hel," Godric   
winced. "He is going to have a nightmare of a headache when he   
wakes up." 

Helga indifferently shrugged then stalked away. She had no intentions to   
stay there until then anyway. //  
  
  


Now, afterwards, she easily recognized that it had been a very bad   
move to hit Salazar like that, but it had felt good right then. She didn't   
regret it, but she knew it would probably give her troubles now when   
he came here. But she wasn't going to spend much time with him   
anyway, thank god. If he touched Rowena again, he was never going to   
escape her revenge though. 

Rowena and she were both twenty-five and they had lived together for   
as long as Helga cared to remember. Their mothers had been best   
friends since early age just like them, and they had grown up practically   
as sisters. And sisters they were in every aspect but blood. They weren't   
very alike though, Rowena was intelligent and charming while Helga   
was mild mannered and more of a researcher. But a streak they both   
had in common was a fierce loyalty to those they loved and an equally   
horrifying temper when those people was threatened in any way. 

On the outside, they were not more alike than on the inside. Where   
Rowena was reaching to almost six foot, Helga hovered a couple of   
inches below. Helga had soft, green eyes with a frosted surface; Rowena   
had sparkly blue eyes with a luminous shine. Her friend was beautiful   
with a perfect hourglass figure, a slender waist and wavy, golden hair.   
Helga looked strange with a slender body with no hips, a mediocre   
bosom and white, straight hair falling almost to her waist, usually tightly   
braided. To summarize it, their friendship was one that stretched over   
quite a few differences. 

As Helga shook herself out of her train of thought, she noticed that the   
rider had arrived and was now sliding off his grey horse to greet a   
positively glowing Rowena and a beaming Godric by the stairs. Walking   
towards the perimeter, Helga cast a simple charm to allow her to hear   
what was being said down there in case something happened. 

He had changed a lot since their first meeting, that Helga had to admit.   
For once, he no longer had a beard, and his raven hair hung tousled to   
his shoulder in something that seemed to be a grown wild short cut. His   
stature still spoke of arrogance and pride though, more so than she liked   
to admit even, and his every movement, all his physique spoke of his   
familiarity with the arts of war. Because even in his black breeches and   
loose, white tunic under a heavy, black cloak she could see his slim   
muscles and thick thighs. 

"Salazar!" Rowena smiled at the man below. "You have finally arrived!   
We have been awaiting you." 

Salazar bowed his head and smiled slightly. 

"I am pleased to meet you as well, Rowena," he courteously replied, then   
turned to Godric. "And you also, Godric. It has been long since I last had   
the pleasure of your presences." 

"Aye, Salazar," Godric smiled. "I have missed your company as well. It will   
be enjoyable to have you here, and your presence will no doubt be of   
help for us in founding a school for magic." 

"Yes," Salazar agreed. "But correct me if I am wrong, should there not be   
another here to greet me? A pale haired banshee with a fighting staff   
posing as a walking stick?" 

Rowena exchanged a look with Godric, and then looked apologetically   
at Salazar. 

"I am afraid that Helga has not completely forgiven you for the events   
four years ago," she apologetically explained. "She preferred to stay away   
from this meeting. I do believe you will meet her during dinner though." 

Salazar looked thoughtfully at Rowena for a moment, and then nodded. 

"It seems like there are still issues to be taken care of before I announce   
my stay here at Hogwarts," he neutrally said. "With your permission, may   
I ask where Helga might be found at this hour?" 

Godric gave him a dry look and gestured towards the tower Helga   
resided on, glaring down at the small company below. Salazar followed   
his hand with his eyes and looked at Helga with amused eyes. 

"She preferred to watch your arrival from her tower," Godric discreetly   
commented. "She was not favouring our decision to invite you here." 

Salazar grimly nodded. 

"May I?" he asked, glancing at Helga's tower and back at Godric. 

Godric nodded and Salazar disappeared. Helga blinked, taken by   
surprise as Salazar disappeared. Where had he gone? She scanned the   
courtyard for a sign of the all too arrogant nobleman. 

"Are you searching for me, Helga Hufflepuff?" 

The voice startled her, and when she whipped around to meet the   
source of the voice, she lost her balance and waved precariously at the   
edge of the tower. Salazar quickly took a step forwards and grabbed her   
arms, pulling her into safety and his arms. She gasped at the feeling of   
having his hard body against hers and tensed up as a strange feeling   
encompassed her body. 

"Let me go!" she ordered, fumbling madly after her staff somewhere   
beside her. 

Salazar immediately stepped backwards, glaring at her. He looked   
furious to say the least, and Helga couldn't help but wonder what had   
caused it. 

"I do not intend to harm you!" he hissed. "I was just trying to save your   
life in the name of the Lord!" 

Helga blushed slightly but did not lower her battle stance. She did not   
trust this man, not a bit. 

"And I thank you for that," she curtly said. "But I do not trust you. In my   
eyes your still the unknown enemy who kidnapped my close friend and   
caused both her and us, her family immeasurable grief, Salazar Slytherin." 

Salazar shook his head, touching a white strand of hair by his temple   
almost absently. 

"You choose to be my enemy," he said slowly, coldly, "even though you   
know I will be here for some time: Do you not realize the complications   
of such a decision?" 

Helga defiantly glared back at him. 

"I do," she snapped. 

"No you do not realize" he disagreed. "If you knew, you would not do   
such a childish thing as calling me your enemy." 

Helga gaped at him for a second or two, then grabbed her fighting staff   
and started marching away, fuming silently for herself. That arrogant   
bastard! Calling her childish? Then she realized that he was following   
her. Whipping around, she glared at him. 

"What is it now?" she impatiently said. "Intending to follow me into my   
bedroom and look for the toys of the child you believe I am?" 

A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

"I never said you were a child," he corrected her. "But as I have no   
intention to disturb your privacy, I shall leave you here." 

And with that, Salazar Slytherin, the latest wizard at the magic school-to-  
be disappeared once again 

*** 

She had calmed down significantly by the time it was dinner, and   
resolved to treat Salazar with politeness if not respect, she wandered   
down to the dinner hall in her most favourite dress robe as she intended   
to go for a walk later. It was snug, green one with a white dragon   
embroidered on to match her hair, well past acceptable to wear for   
dinner with a guest. Even if the guest was I-am-better-than-everyone-else   
Salazar. 

When she arrived to the dinner hall, she found that the other three   
human inhabitants of Hogwarts had already taken their seats by the   
table, leaving Helga the only option to sit next to Salazar and opposite of   
Godric. She did not comment on this though, but sat down, ignoring the   
man next to her. It didn't take long for the house elves to appear with the   
food, and so she was saved from having to hold a decent discussion   
with Salazar. 

Or so she thought. When she had gotten through half of her meal, the   
three others had already finished their meals with Rowena and Godric   
leaving under different excuses, leaving her alone with Salazar and her   
cup of tea. But she still didn't pay him any attention. 

"You are aware that the herbs you have mixed in your tea causes a   
severe magic reduction when ingested I hope," Salazar disapprovingly   
commented while drinking his own cup of tea, flavoured with   
strawberry and cream. 

Smiling slightly, Helga turned to him, her distaste for him put aside for the   
moment by her love for herbs. 

"I am aware of this," she agreed. "And while it may cause me to loose my   
magic for an hour or two, it also calms me. Moreover, it tastes nice." 

Salazar still looked slightly dissatisfied, but now he gave her a weird look. 

"You know your herbs," he commented. "But I cannot understand that   
you willingly dispose of your magic for even two hours. You are a witch,   
Helga, you do not know the way of muggles. How can you defend   
yourself if you do not have your magic?" 

She gave him a reproving look. 

"I am well trained with my staff," Helga coolly. "I have means to defend   
myself if such a situation would show itself." 

The wizard shook his head. 

"Against a small number of muggles perhaps," he replied, something   
akin to indulgence in his voice once again. "But against a fully trained   
wizard with a wand? I think not." 

Smiling secretly, Helga shook her head. 

"Wizard or muggle matter not," she proudly told him. "There are charms   
and curses put on my staff which can reflect whatever spell another may   
cast at me. Even the Killing Curse if I move fast enough." 

Salazar looked intensely at her. 

"I can believe that," he admitted. "But if you cannot get close enough to   
dispose of the enemy? Eventually you will tire. I can see your soul, Helga,   
and it is not within your heart to kill another being." 

"Maybe not," she softly agreed. "But I will have fought for my life, and   
that is enough." 

Staring at her, Salazar put down his teacup. 

"You value your life so little," he disbelievingly said. "What of Hogwarts   
and the school you hope to found? Do you not believe we will need   
you to manage this quest?" 

Laughing slightly, Helga slung her thick, white braid over her shoulder. 

"I am not deluding myself, Salazar," she said. "I am not among the   
important persons in this quest. While you may mourn me, you will not   
let my death stop you. Your mission is too important for such a thing." 

Before she even noticed him moving, Salazar was over her, holding her   
arms in a vice hold, his eyes blazing with fury. 

"What do you know about such a thing?" he snarled. 

Moving on instinct rather than thought, Helga grabbed her staff and for   
the second time in her life whacked Salazar Slytherin in the head.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Godric looked up as Helga hurried into his office, a worried look on her 

face. Putting down his pen, he looked questioningly at the white-haired 

witch.

"What is wrong?" he concerned asked. "You seem troubled."

Helga gave him a defiant look, flinging out her arm as if guiding 

something into the room. Soon, an immobile Salazar Slytherin floated in 

through the air. She put him down on a hastily conjured mattress and 

turned towards Godric.

"I believe I may have hit him slightly too hard," Helga sheepishly said. 

"We were having a discussion and it got somewhat out of hand."

Godric rolled his eyes and went over to Salazar, feeling his temple with 

his fingers, and then turning to Helga with a wry grin.

"At least you did not break his skin this time," he commented. "He will no 

doubt wake up in a few hours. We shall bring him to his quarters so you 

can tend to him."

Helga nodded and reached for her wand again, intending to levitate 

him there. Godric stopped her movement with a simple gesture.

"No," he said. "I will do it. You must be weary from levitating him all the 

way here."

Then he gripped his wand and calmly said the charm, leading the way 

as they started walking towards the fourth tower of Hogwarts.

***

Helga gently held his head up while she guided the potion she had 

prepared to Salazar's mouth. The man was semiconscious by now, 

nearly three hours after the eventful dinner. She had neatly and carefully 

removed every evidence of the injury while he slept, and now, as he was 

waking up, she was giving him a potion to relieve him of his headache. 

She stepped away quickly enough when he opened his eyes and sat up 

by himself though, melting into the background as Godric stepped 

forwards.

"Ah, you are finally awake, Salazar," he lightly said. "I was beginning to 

fear Helga had hit you harder than we thought."

Salazar chuckled slightly and sat up, touching his head.

"Well, I did deserve it," he commented. "One would have thought that by 

now, I would have learned not to threaten Helga when she has her staff 

within reach."

"Which I always have," Helga prudishly stepped in, looking concerned at 

Salazar. "How is your head? I have given you potion against the 

headache and healed the injury as far as my knowledge goes, but only 

you can answer that question truthfully."

Nodding, Salazar gave Helga a respectful.

"I feel fine," he carefully said. "I am impressed, Helga Hufflepuff. Your 

knowledge of the art of healing is truly remarkable. Not even the healer 

at my father's castle had the knowledge to heal without scarring. These 

white strands from our last meeting are proof of that."

Helga frowned and stepped forwards, holding his head firmly as she 

pushed the hair out of the way to examine the scar.

"You are correct," she mumbled. "This, I could have healed without 

scarring. I still can with your permission, Salazar."

He shook his head lightly.

"Nay," he disagreed. "These white strands of hair have become a part of 

the person I am. I would not feel complete without them"

Helga nodded and stepped back again, keeping a respectful distance to 

Salazar. Godric immediately stepped forwards again, sitting down by 

Salazar's side in a chair. Not wanting to be in the way, or to stay in 

Salazar's presence any longer, she started to gather her things to walk 

out. But just as she was about to sneak out of the door, she was stopped 

by Salazar's voice.

"You may know how to handle a situation with a staff, my lady Helga," 

his smooth, partly teasing, partly something else entirely said, "but do you 

know how to handle a situation with words?"

With that ringing in her ears, Helga walked from the rooms of Salazar 

Slytherin, fuming.

***

They had gathered together in the staff room-to-be, sitting by the 

fireplace discussing how they were going to get everything done. Before 

Salazar's arrival, they had not gotten any further than deciding which 

rooms they were going to use to what and what subjects which would 

be taught, but with Salazar's intellect and imagination, they found that 

the planning had gone forwards much faster. He had quickly asked 

them which subjects each would teach, how they would be separated 

into classes and how long the students would be in school.

After some discussion, they had agreed on that each student would 

spend a year learning, that each of them would take care of the students 

coming from their family realms (Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and 

Ravenclaw) and that Godric would teach the Battle magic and 

Languages, Rowena would teach Charms and History, Salazar would 

teach Magic in Nature and Transfigurations and Helga would teach 

Potions and Herbology. At the moment, they were having a heated 

discussion over class colours, personal insignias and school uniforms. 

Or at least Godric, Salazar and Rowena had one. Helga was sitting 

quietly next to Rowena, scribbling with an elegant quill on a scroll. Then 

she looked up and quietly tapped her wand on her armrest, catching 

everyone's attention.

"Now," she calmly said, "why don't we discuss this as civil persons. As far 

as I have gathered, you want to have a different colour on each 

student's robes and a pin to further divide the classes. Furthermore, you 

want us four to have a crest each. So, I suggest that you simply state a 

robe colour, a pin metal and an animal and let me take notes. Are you 

satisfied with my idea?"

Nods met her from all directions, and Salazar gave her a strange look. 

Helga sweetly smiled back, and then looked at Rowena.

"Ro?" she warmly said. "Why do you not begin?"

Rowena nodded and gave Godric and Salazar a triumphing look. One 

of the most heated topics had been that Salazar and Rowena wanted 

the same animal and that Godric and Rowena wanted the same metal. 

But as the rules of society says, 'ladies first'.

"I choose blue, bronze and the raven," she softly declared, earning her 

an amused look from Helga and two glares from the men.

"I choose red, gold and the lion," Godric grumbled, shooting Rowena a 

sour look. "I do not see why she would want bronze still."

Helga glared at him, and the wizard wisely shut his mind. One founder 

unconscious a day was more than enough. Salazar watched them 

bicker with the same amusement as usual, and when Helga turned her 

attention to him, he gave her a thoughtful look, then smirked.

"I choose green, silver and the snake," he teasingly said.

Helga's eyes flew to her green robes and white braid hanging over her 

shoulder, following the snake pattern in the material. It didn't take much 

intelligence to see where he had gotten his choices. Nor to realize why 

Godric was snickering behind a muffling hand. Glaring at both of them, 

Helga stiffly scribbled down Salazar's choice. That bastard son of a bitch!

"And I choose yellow, jet and the badger," she pointedly said, looking at 

the white stripe in Salazar's hair and Godric's robe for the day.

Both of them went rather silent at that, and Helga starting writing down 

her decision with a smile on her face. And she wouldn't be able to 

handle a situation with words! She neatly signed the scroll and rolled it 

up. Then she sealed it elegantly with a swipe of her wand and looked 

brightly at the other occupants in the room.

"And now I believe it is time for me to withdraw," she announced. "It is 

beginning to get late."

 When she rose and walked towards the door, Salazar rose as well and 

followed her, halting her just outside the door.

"You handled the discussion very well in there," he neutrally said, as if 

knowing that his words earlier that day had hurt her.

Helga tossed her head and gave Salazar a cold look.

"Yes, I did," she sweetly said. "One point to me."

Salazar smiled slyly.

"Yes," he agreed. "But I still lead by many."

He turned and disappeared into the shadows of the corridor, leaving 

Helga once again to stare after him, a scowl on her face

***

The days passed by and the planning continued together with Helga's 

and Salazar's disagreeing attitudes to each other. But despite that, they 

got much done these days, even so much that they would probably be 

able to start the new school that very autumn. A fact that was much due 

to Salazar's infinite energy and Godric's burgeoning experience with 

keeping Helga from interfering with Salazar's 'ludicrous, insane' ideas, 

which she later although sullenly agreed was brilliant. 

 They had taken the day off to relax that day, and Helga had taken up 

residence in one of the many gardens of the castle, training with her 

staff. Wearing a snug, sleeveless robe with slitted sides used by battle 

wizards and witches, she twirled, kicked and whacked an invisible 

contender senseless, unaware of everything but her own movements 

and her staff. As she slowed down though, a shadow with the name 

Salazar caught her attention. He was watching her lazily, evidently 

having exercised with his sword. His linen tunic was stained with sweat 

and was plastered to his chest, just like his leather trousers, making him 

looking forbiddingly attractive. 

Ripping her eyes from his more than nice body and to his face, she 

glared at him.

"Finished with your exercise already?" she scathingly said. "You came 

here after me, and still you are finished before me."

Salazar didn't bother to glare back at her, but just followed her 

movements with his eyes.

"I have much experience," he simply said.

"With watching scantily clad women or sword play?" she sneered.

Salazar gave her a long look, obviously tired of her jibes. Then he started 

towards her. Helga almost started to move away, but settled on letting 

out her hair to braid it again, ignoring the tingly feeling in her stomach. 

Salazar stopped a few feet away from her and gave her an intent look.

"You dislike me," he stated. "May I enquire why?"

She didn't like this feeling, this strange anticipation. Trying to keep him 

from seeing her face, she bowed to pick up the hair ribbon she had 

dropped at his words. Two hands grabbing her arms and pulling her up 

though, forcing her to look at him swiftly intercepted that move. Feeling 

strangely threatened, Helga pointedly looked at his hands on her arms.

"I believe you stated a few days ago that you do not intend to harm me," 

she coolly said.

Salazar ignored her try to escape, concentrating on his question instead.

"Enlighten me, why are you set on not becoming my friend."

Wrenching herself from his grip, Helga took a step backwards and 

pushed her thick hair from her face and over her shoulders. She didn't 

feel comfortable like this, vulnerable.

"Four years ago, I told you to keep your distance," Helga said. "I am 

merely enforcing that distance."

"Why?" he replied. "Rowena has forgiven me, Godric has forgiven me. 

Why not you as well, Helga?"

Ignoring him, she turned her back to him and started braiding her hair 

again. He still didn't give up though, but stood behind her, waiting 

patiently for an answer. His presence sent chills up her back, and she 

fought a battle to keep from running.

"Do you believe I let Rowena be injured and healed her before bringing 

her back?" he finally suggested. "Maybe you believe I raped her or took 

advantage of her in some way?"

Helga still didn't answer, but continued her braiding, almost finished 

now. Partly because she didn't want to talk, partly because she didn't 

know the answer.

"Look at me, Hel."

She shivered as he spoke her pet name. His voice seemed to beckon her 

to turn around, to succumb her to his will. And she didn't have the will to 

resist him… Now standing face to face with the dark man, she felt 

breathless.

"Why do you think me so terrible?" he softly said. "It is not Rowena at all, 

is it? It is something else completely. Something that belong to you only. 

Are you denying something, Hel?"

Feeling trapped, Helga snorted and reached for her staff, but was 

stopped by a warning look from Salazar. He wouldn't let himself get 

whacked another time.

"Ridiculous!" she nervously exclaimed instead. "I do not like you, and you 

do not like me. It is as simple as that.

His mouth curving, Salazar shook his head, never letting her eyes go.

"I do not despise you," he intensely murmured. "Quite the opposite in 

fact"

TBC


	3. chapter three

Chapter Three

Helga mutely looked at him, stunned. This, she had not expected.

"There is something about me which frightens you, Hel," Salazar 

mumbled, stepping closer. "But I do not think it is me, personally. It is 

rather a deed, something I have done in my past. Something connected 

to lady Ravenclaw."

She backed away from the approaching man as far as she could, finding 

herself trapped with her back against the wall in the end. And Salazar 

was still approaching. What was he intending to do?

"I'm not afraid!" she shakily protested at the same time as her arms went 

up to brace herself against the approaching man.

"Good," Salazar whispered, gently pushing her arms down and away.

Slowly, the wizard's intentions were coming evident, and Helga found 

herself feeling more and more divided. One part of her wanted to step 

closer and take what Salazar was offering her, another part wanted her 

to run far away from him. She ended up not moving at all.

"Do you always to the things which come to your mind without asking 

for permission?" she weakly hissed.

His eyes laughed silently at her, yet managing to smoulder at the same 

time.

"I want to kiss you," he softly stated, just an inch from her body, from her 

lips. "Do I need your permission for such a thing?"

Not quite managing to look defiant, Helga swallowed.

"Yes!"

"Then I will have to make you agree," he teased her, and with that, 

Salazar pulled her flush to his hard body, sending tingles all over Helga's 

body. 

She felt separated from this world, like she was flying as his warm breath 

tickled her neck when his hands found the slits ending at her waist and 

followed them inside to touch her soft skin. He was winning ground 

every minute now, and she could not muster anything to stop him. 

When he withdrew his hands from her skin to cup the back of her head 

and touch her lips with his fingers, she could do nothing but shiver. He 

leaned in to stop just a fraction of an inch from her lips.

"Are you challenging me, Helga? Because I usually win my challenges."

The words broke the bubble she had been in, and suddenly, she was 

able to move again. Staring into Salazar's entrancing blue eyes for a 

heartbreaking second, she panicked and pushed him away, running as 

fast as she could towards the stables. She needed to get away, she 

couldn't stay at Hogwarts a minute longer!

Cursing the fact that she had drunken her daily cup of tea already, 

making Apparating an impossibility, she grabbed the bridle to her horse 

and put it on. Not bothering with a saddle, she then jumped onto the 

back of her fox red mare, steering towards the gates in full gallop.

***

It felt like she had ridden for hours when Helga had finally calmed down 

enough to examine the issue of Salazar Slytherin. She was attracted to 

him, that much she could admit, and it was obvious that he was 

attracted to her as well. But there were other things to take into 

consideration than attraction. The horrible thing that he had done to 

Rowena for one thing. Salazar was ruthless when he truly wanted 

something, and he was well known for his dark moods sometimes. Yet, 

he was well liked and popular among both wizards and muggles in 

their realms. But he was also arrogant, proud and utterly annoying.

Then there was the fact of her own past… Helga shook her head, 

steering her horse into the mass of trees that made the forest at one side 

of Hogwarts. Far from what many thought, she had not lived the life as a 

pampered lady all her life. Nor was she stupid enough to not realize that 

her own past's connection with Salazar was the real reason she disliked 

him. If he had not done what he'd done, if she had not gone through 

what she had, she did not doubt she would have been somewhere 

private with Salazar doing unmentionable things right now. But things 

were as they were, and she was in no hurry to change them.

Suddenly, her horse reared, catching Helga off guard. Fighting frantically 

to stay on the horse, she held on for her dear life as the mare bolted 

through the woods. Something had clearly scared the equine, and it 

didn't take long for Helga to realize what it was as two riders broke 

through the bushes at each side of her. She quickly placed them as the 

bandits who roamed the lands close to the sea these times.

"No," she whispered frantically for herself, wishing desperately that she 

had not left her staff behind. "I cannot let them take me!"

Urging her horse to run faster, she plastered herself to the mare's back, 

as if trying to become one with it. But it was of no use. One of the 

strange riders grabbed her flailing reins, and soon, the mare had been 

coached into a walk, just as Helga was roughly pushed off her horse, 

into the waiting arms of the second bandit.

"En jänta!" one of the men gleefully said in a different yet so familiar 

language to Helga. "Hon kommer att ge oss mycket nöje!"

Helga glared helplessly at the men who held her trapped. Vikings, it had 

to be Vikings. And she had thought she was in trouble before. Anxiously 

holding her robe together by the neck so it would not show her 

shoulder, a wave of memories she thought she had been able to forget 

swam to the surface.

Sitting in the mud with the other bondsmen, Helga scared looked at the 

men who had brought her from the relative safety of jarl Arnvidh's lands, 

from her parents and siblings to this strange, new land where the sun 

never shone and the mist lay thick over barren moors. She did not know 

what to expect, would she and the other bondsmen be sent to a new 

jarl, or would she be herded onboard the ship again? She hoped not.

The journey here had been terrible. The food had been sparse, and the 

water supply had gone over board at an early stage of the trip. And 

when the ship was full with warrior and bondsmen, it was the 

bondsmen who had to thirst and hunger. Where she before only had 

been able to feel healthy flesh, she could now count her ribs. It had not 

been a pleasant trip, especially not for a young girl like her. If she had 

been a virgin at the beginning of the trip, she would not have been one 

now, but thankfully enough, that problem had been taken care of long 

before that. Others had not been that happy though.

Pulling her fingers through the dirty tresses of her light blonde hair, she 

looked at the swollen, red mark on her left shoulder where they had 

burned the mark of jarl Arnvidh in when she was only a few years old. 

Would she get a matching scar now? She did not have the time to 

ponder as one of the warrior came over to haul her to the jarl himself. 

"Here's the girl," he said in a language unknown to her. "Bring the gold."

A small pouch was handed over to the beard clad man, and the warrior 

holding Helga roughly shoved her over into the hands of a woman 

dressed in the finest cloths Helga had ever seen. Then the woman spoke 

to her in the language of her homeland.

"Come here, child," she beckoned with a thick but understandable 

accent. "You are safe now. I'm Brigit Hufflepuff. What is your name?"

Helga looked down.

"Helga," she softly whispered.

Once again, Helga had been sold.

Trembling from the terrible memories, Helga found herself getting more 

and more scared. What was she to do I she was taken as a 

bondswoman again? She could not go back to living as a pig again, she 

could not! 

The men hustled her to her feet and started pawing at her despite her 

attempts to fight her. While she was a good fighter with her staff, there 

was not much she could do off balance and unarmed against two 7 feet 

Vikings with swords. And so, it was unavoidable for them to notice the 

white scarring on her shoulder she had never healed.

"She's a bondswoman!" one of them exclaimed. "One of jarl Arnvidh's 

brats it seems. He will reward us greatly if we bring her to him. They 

must have…"

He did not get any further as a sword suddenly protruded from his 

chest. Then he fell forwards to reveal Salazar's furious form behind him. 

Helga sank to the ground again, too emotionally exhausted to do 

anything but stare as Salazar beheaded the second Viking. When he 

came over to her, kneeling at her side, she simply looked at him, her eyes 

empty. She couldn't feel, couldn't speak. Then she broke down.

She had no memory of the coming hour but soft words, gentle hands 

and safe arms holding her close to a beating heart as she cried, sobbed 

herself to sleep. 

***

When she came to, the first thing Helga realized was that she was in her 

own bed, covered by soft covers, a soft hand petting her hair. 

Remembering what had happened, she tried to move, letting out a 

moan as she found herself bruised from the fall from the horse. The 

moan alerted her companion to her consciousness, and the hand 

stopped moving.

"Hel?" the pearly, soft voice belonging to Rowena softly asked. "You are 

awake?"

Helga opened her eyes and carefully shifted her body so she could look 

at Rowena.

"Aye, I am awake," she softly answered. "What has happened, how 

come I am here at Hogwarts?"

Rowena looked at her, compassion in her eyes and touch. The woman 

conjured a cup with water for her and handed it to Helga, who 

thankfully drank it.

"Salazar brought you here," she explained, a slight touch of reproach in 

her voice. "He told Godric and me of the villains. Why did you do such a 

foolish thing as ride into the woods without your staff after drinking your 

tea, Helga?"

Helga looked down, not sure how to answer the question. Not sure if 

she wanted to answer the question. Rowena seemed to realize this and 

sighed, touching Helga's hand with hers.

"I will go now," she gently told her friend. "Salazar requested to meet you 

as soon as you were awake."

Alarmed, Helga looked up, but Rowena was already out of her quarters. 

And in her stead, Salazar slipped in, a grave expression on his face as he 

looked at her. He looked none too pleased, and Helga could certainly 

understand that. First she had fled his questions in the garden, then she 

had risked her life in the forest in a move so stupid that she had to admit 

herself ashamed.

"Helga," he tonelessly stated. "Rowena said to me you had awaken from 

your sleep."

Helga did not reply, just looked at the wall behind him. She did not want 

to meet his eyes, she knew that they would be full of disappointment, 

anger, blame. Not to mention questions. And he was fully justified.

"You forgot this in the gardens," he continued, flinging the staff at her, 

Helga catching it deftly without looking. 

The silence was heavy for the next couple of seconds until Salazar 

heaved a deep sigh, walking over to sit at her bedside. There, he looked 

at her, his eyes serious on her face.

"You could have died, Helga," he quietly said. "I may have sealed a treaty 

of peace with the chiefs of the Vikings, but there are always deserters. 

Those woods are dangerous enough with a wand, and you went there 

without both magic and staff. Do I frighten and repel you so much that 

you do not care for your own safety when running away? Am I that 

horrible?"

She did not answer, just turned on her side and continued looking away 

from him. Those were questions she could not answer, just as she could 

not stand to look at him after her stupidity. Salazar sighed again and 

rose, hand stroking her cheek fleetingly before disappearing. Hearing 

steps disappear over the floor, Helga relaxed only to tense up again 

when he spoke before leaving her room.

"Just ask yourself this," he softly asked her. "Is it me or yourself you are 

afraid of?"


	4. 4

Chapter Four

Four weeks had gone by since that fateful day in the forest. Four weeks 

of silence between her and Salazar, with the frustration originating from 

Rowena and Salazar. It had been a hard time for them all, Helga's 

incident had shaken their world in its foundation in a way it shouldn't 

have. Everything had changed, and it showed in the strain on their 

friendships. But in the end, they came out of it closer than they previously 

had been. With the exception of the relationship between Helga and 

Salazar.

Ironically enough, the weeks that had been so hard on their hearts and 

souls had been utterly productive when it came to 'Hogwarts School of 

Witchcraft and Wizardry'. The planning was all finished, invitations to the 

wizard families within their realms had been sent, and classrooms and 

dorms had been finished up. Everything was ready to be used, and the 

four founders revelled in the sense of completion it gave them. But as 

everything else, that feeling was not perfect.

Helga had spent these four weeks in deep contemplation of Salazar's 

words. Why did she really dislike him, fear his invitations? It wasn't only 

because of Rowena, that was actually a very small part of it all, Helga 

decided. Actually, it lay more in the fact about her virginity. Or rather the 

lack of it.

She had not even been nine years old when she first was taken to one 

of the warrior's bed. It had been painful, and afterwards, she had cried 

long in her mother's arms. But already the day after, she had gone to 

search for the herbs necessary to ban a child. For she did not delude 

herself in such a way to not think the warriors would spare her in the 

future. Rather the opposite actually. And so, she had not experienced the 

joy of sharing her body with another ever, even though she had 

experienced the act itself more times than she cared to remember.

When the Hufflepuffs had taken her in, she had been safe for the first 

time in her life. In the castle, she knew that no one could make her do 

anything she did not agree to, and she revelled in the feeling of not 

having to endure the act she had come to associate so completely with 

pain and humiliation. She soon had become fearful of it and what it 

would do to her. Even as she learned that lying with a man was not 

always painful, quite the opposite.

When she met Salazar for the first time and found herself attracted to 

him, she became scared. Scared of her reaction, scared that she would 

have to endure everything once again. For to her, Salazar seemed to be 

just the sort of man she had been forced to lie with before. When her 

opinion started to change, she got even more afraid. Could she share 

her body with someone else again, or would he think her tainted? 

Virginity was a big issue these days, and she knew that many men 

required it from their lovers. What said Salazar wouldn't think the same?

Now, after four weeks spent in thought, Helga had reached a decision. 

She was attracted to Salazar, might even like him in a way, and so, she 

anted to perform this act of intimacy with him. But she knew that he 

might not agree, especially when it came to the 'Virginity Issue' as she 

had come to call it. And so, she decided to put all her cards on the table. 

And then, it was for him to take it or leave it.

***

When Helga arrived to the dining hall, no one was there except Salazar, 

who seemingly was waiting patiently for her to arrive. Clad in a simple, 

black robe of silk he looked more attractive than he'd ever done before, 

and it sent a new herd of butterflies into her stomach. Helga had never 

been so nervous before.

"Where are Rowena and Godric?" she softly questioned.

Salazar looked at her, his face unreadable where it bathed in shadow.

"They have both requested to have their meals sent to their rooms," he 

replied.

Helga shivered. She missed the softness his voice used to have when he 

talked to her, these last weeks; it had been toneless and impersonal 

when he was talking to her.

"Oh," she simply said, nervously pattering to her seat on bare feet.

Lowering his gaze to her bared hands as the food appeared, he 

frowned and tensed up.

"You are frightened," he stated. "Would it be me that frightens you?"

Deciding it was no use to push it up any further, Helga put down her 

eating utensils and looked squarely into Salazar's blue eyes with her 

green ones.

"Yes," she truthfully said. "I am afraid of you. But not in the way you 

think."

Looking at her intently, Salazar put down the things he had for hands as 

well.

"In what way do I frighten you then?" he almost whispered.

Taking a deep breath, Helga opened her mouth to answer as the house 

elves relieved them of the food again.

"I am not a virgin, Salazar," she simply said, her voice quivering. "I have 

not been one since a very early stage in my life. I am not a stranger to the 

happenings between a man and a woman behind closed doors. But I 

can also say that I have never received any pleasure from the act. Do you 

understand what I am saying, Salazar?"

She could see that he had gripped the armrests on his chair so hard that 

his knuckles had whitened, but she could not see the cause of it. 

Whether it was caused by the revelation that she was no virgin or the 

admittance that she had been taken without consent on her part 

multiple times in her life, she did not know.

"Yes," Salazar grounded out. "I understand."

"Good," Helga rose and started walking towards the door. Salazar 

needed time to think, and so did she. She had made the first draw. The 

next one was now in Salazar's hands.

***

She was not surprised when he came knocking on her door that 

evening. Nor was she very shocked when he said that he wanted to talk 

to her. Instead, Helga just showed him into her living room and took a 

kettle with tea off the open fire, pouring the content into two cups, 

giving one of them to Salazar. He suspiciously sniffed at the substance, 

and seemingly satisfied with what he found, he sipped on it.

"Simple green tea," he commented. "Why not your usual?"

Helga shrugged, relaxing into her worn, green armchair.

"I am quitting it," she offhandedly answered.

Salazar nodded, looking down, fiddling with his cup. Then he looked up, 

looking seriously at Helga. Sensing that this was the beginning, Helga 

put down her teacup and looked back at Salazar, waiting for the man to 

speak.

"I am attracted to you," he quietly said, "as I am sure you understand. 

Partly on a purely physical way, but mostly because of the person you 

are. And even if I do want to bed you, that is not the most important 

want I have when it comes to you, Helga. I also want to be your friend. 

But it is as a man that I say that I do not care that you are not a virgin. 

And it is as a friend I tell you that I will not push you into anything you 

are not ready for."

Helga smiled a little and shifted to put her hand on Salazar's.

"Salazar," she softly said. "I'm not afraid to let you into my bed, nor do I 

deny that I am attracted to you. The reason I told you this, are that I do 

not want to deceive you by letting you believe I have not been with a 

man before. For me, the past is the past, I do not consider the loss of my 

virginity an issue anymore. It was long ago, I have learned how to live 

with it. There are scars of course, but they are healed."

Hesitantly reaching towards her to touch her cheek, Salazar looked 

imploringly into her eyes.

"So you do not mind me touching you?" he softly asked.

Smiling back, Helga touched his face in response.

"No," she answered. "In fact, I yearn for much more than touches."

Suddenly, his breath was hot against her lips as he leaned over her.

"May I?" he huskily breathed, his face less than an inch away.

Closing the distance between them as an answer, Helga kissed him.

***

It felt strange yet wonderful to lie in the arms of another human being. 

She felt indescribable safe with Salazar's arms around her as he slept, it 

made her want to snuggle up to him and never let him go. A feeling she 

had given in to just until now, she had woken up herself just a few 

minutes ago. But it was to be expected after their activities, and Helga 

had not been surprised when she found that they had spent the five 

hours after their lovemaking sleeping.

Making love had been nothing like Helga had expected it to be. Her only 

experience in the matter, was a hurried sex act with no foreplay and lots 

of pain on her part. She had never had a partner who cared for her and 

her pleasure before, but it had been one of the best experiences in her 

life. Never more would she associate sleeping with someone with only 

pain, and for that, she had Salazar to thank.

Turning gently within his arms, she watched his sleeping face. Sleeping, 

he looked nothing like the scarred wizard he was, but he did not look 

like an innocent either. He rather looked like a normal man with a 

normal life with no other worries than how his harvest would go. 

Tracing his handsome face with her fingertips, Helga briefly wondered 

how he would have turned out to be if he had not been a wizard, if she 

had met him in her home country as a free woman…

Helga stilled, her thoughts freezing as she realized something, 

remembering something. Salazar would never be what she had 

fantasized him to be in her mind, even if he was a squib or a muggle. 

For he had his origins in a powerful wizarding family living in Rome, 

living in symbiosis with the muggles. He had grown up in Rome in fact, 

not coming to Britain until he was in his early twenties. And in Rome, 

slaves were as common as dogs. It was even said that he had brought a 

large amount of slaves with him from Rome.

Slipping a finger underneath the bandage she carried to cover the 

scarring which marked her as a slave, Helga realized that she and 

Salazar could never be. Not as long as she carried this mark, not as long 

Salazar was a protector of the feudal system. Not when she faced being 

taken back to the jarl when revealed.

Helga quickly made the decision to not risk this and slid out of his warm 

embrace. Not even her feelings for Salazar could make her go back to 

living as a bondswoman. Never! She gathered one of the fine quilts 

around her slim body and rose, waking Salazar in the process.

"What is it, Hel?" he drowsily said, reaching for her with his muscular 

arm.

Helga steeled herself for what was to come and turned around, a blank 

look on her face.

"This was a mistake," she simply said, walking over to her cloths.

That woke Salazar up. He came to his feet with remarkable speed, 

striding over to her.

"What do you mean?" he sharply asked, gripping her arms gently. 

Helga stepped out of his arms and dropped her quilt to slip on a simple 

robe in indigo before starting to braid her hair.

"I cannot do this," she calmly answered, biting down a small sob. "I like 

you Salazar, but this can never be, I realize it now. Too much is at stake 

for me to indulge in this."

His eyes were pained as he reached out to touch her face gently. 

Dropping her eyes as he looked at her face, Helga felt herself shiver.

"What is at stake?" he softly said. "Maybe there is a possibility that it can 

be solved."

Helga stepped back and looked squarely into his eyes, letting a tear 

escape from her eye.

"My freedom," she whispered. "If I let this go on, you would trap me, 

Salazar. You may not know it, but every time you come close to me, you 

risk my life, my freedom. The gods may know I like you, might even love 

you, but this is not meant to be."

And with that, she ripped her eyes from his and slipped out of the room.


	5. 5

Chapter Five

Helga was sitting in the gardens, bathing in the sunlight when he came. 

She had been picking flowers for the opening of Hogwarts the day after 

tomorrow and charming them into eternal blossom when she had 

decided to take a break. Now she was sitting against one of the walls, 

her eyes closed and her robe unbuttoned in neck and pulled up to her 

knees. Flowers surrounded her everywhere, neatly divided into bundles 

after sort. She looked like the nymphs of ancient times.

As Salazar kneeled by her side, studying her face, Helga sighed. He had 

mercifully kept his distance the first few days after her rejection, but now 

he had evidently decided to approach her again. Some part of her 

revelled in the fact that he was near her once again, drowning her with 

his passionate, all encompassing presence, but another part of her 

feared what this would mean to her resolve to keep him in the dark.

"What do you want, Salazar?" she quietly asked without opening her 

eyes.

The grass whispered as he sank into the grass, relaxing next to her 

before answering her.

"To be with you," he just said, his voice smooth and melodious as 

running water.

Helga opened her eyes, resisting an urge to reach out and touch his 

weary face, to let herself drown in his bottomless blue eyes. Instead, she 

brushed down her skirts and drew a thick bunch of hair over her 

shoulder to play with.

"You are aware that this will only make this more difficult," she 

commented, treading her fingers through her hair, "yet you come."

He shifted in the grass, watching her sender fingers weave and twist the 

white hair intently.

"I had hoped you would have had enough time to reconsider," he low-

toned said. "There are so much we could do together Hel, if you would 

just give us a chance."

She almost smiled. The same old Salazar, never giving up on what he 

thought of as rightfully his. Yet this time, she had the advantage. Even if it 

were hard to keep it that way with Salazar looking as near a kicked 

puppy he would let himself to be.

"I do not want to discuss this anymore," she commented. "My choice still 

stands, Salazar. If you cannot accept that, I will have to take precautions. I 

do not want you as my enemy anymore, but if you cannot be my friend 

and only that, my enemy is the only thing I can allow you to be."

Gracefully, she started to recompose herself, gathering the flowers into 

baskets and charming them to float slightly above the ground. Then she 

buttoned her robe again and looked one last time at Salazar, who was 

still sitting by her feet. He held a forgotten deep-pink phlox out to her.

"Do not leave me," he silently asked her.

Ignoring her screaming heart, Helga shook her head and turned away, 

starting to go towards the castle, baskets with flowers trailing behind her. 

She could not do abide with that wish.

***

It was the night before the school's opening, and the four founders had 

gathered in the bathhouse Salazar had insisted on creating. Clad in hip 

cloths (Godric and Salazar) and long tunics (Rowena and Helga) rather 

than bathing naked as Rowena had protested furiously against this. 

Arguing that some things were to be held private, she had won against 

Salazar who wanted to keep the tradition to bath au natural. 

"While I do understand that you do want to keep your pet close to you," 

Rowena argued, "there is the matter of the students to consider. While 

we have long ago accepted…how do you say her name again?"

Salazar smirked at her.

"Ssssissss'ssssesss," he supplied. "Means 'Princess' in parselmouth."

Rowena gratefully nodded.

"Princess presence in the school," she continued, "I doubt that the 

students will take the presence of a basilisk on the school grounds very 

calmly. So I suggest that you seal off the chamber you keep her in from 

students and only take her out when no students risk meeting her."

Salazar nodded.

"Then that is decided," Helga sighed, dipping under to wet her head. 

"Are everything ready for the student's arrival tomorrow?"

Godric smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Salazar and I finished setting up the last spells in the Great Hall 

earlier today," he answered. "And I do believe you and Rowena has 

prepared the house elves for the large amount of people who will 

arrived."

Helga nodded.

"Then we are all finished," Godric announced. "Let us toast for Hogwarts 

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

They all produced glasses in different manners and then Godric filled 

them with wine. Lifting their glasses, they all gave a toast before Helga 

announced her leave and exited the bath to dry herself and dress.

Dropping her tunic by the door to the changing room, Helga wrapped 

a  towel around her slim body and walked over to the window bench, 

sitting down to dry her hair. The mass of it required more than a simple 

drying spell as she couldn't concentrate on all of it at the same time.

When she had dried off most of her hair, leaving it in a wild mess 

hanging over her shoulder, the door opened to admit Salazar, half 

naked and still dripping from the bath. Battling a wave of desire, Helga 

looked out the window again, trying to ignore his presence. Yet, she 

could feel him walking across the room, towards her. And even though 

he was several feet behind her, she could feel his touch on her bare skin.

Salazar didn't stop until he was directly behind her, and Helga tensed up. 

Not sure on what to expect, Helga turned her head, looking insecurely 

at him.

"Salazar," she softly mumbled.

"Hel," he answered, sending shivers down her back.

Frowning slightly, he touched the goose bumps on her skin, letting his 

fingers slide down her arms.

"Either you are cold, or you are afraid," he commented.

Breaking their contact, Helga rose, turning towards him completely.

"I am afraid," she silently admitted. "I am afraid of what you will make me 

admit if you continue touching me."

Lifting his hand slightly, as if yearning to touch her, Salazar seriously 

looked at her.

"Do not be afraid," he told her. "I will not to anything endangering our 

fragile friendship. I just beg you, tell me what to do. For I yearn for you, I 

want to be close to you. Please, tell me what to do…"

Helga found her eyes filled with tears. It was so hard, yet it was 

necessary. As much as she liked Salazar – no, she might as well admit it, 

loved Salazar, she could not trust him with her secret.

"I cannot," she whispered. "For to do that, I need something from you I 

am not sure you can give."

Salazar took a step backwards, his eyes dark and pained by her words, 

by her actions.

"Please, Hel," he whispered. "I would do anything for you, I love you."

Her heart gave in at his words, and a single tear escaped her eye. In that 

moment, she decided to risk it all. For while she could stand the pain of 

her own heart, she could not resist the plea of Salazar's.

Looking down at the floor, Helga steeled herself for what was to come.

"Very well," she whispered.

Then she pushed her hair out of the way, baring her shoulder and 

ripping off the bandaging. Rising her head to look defiantly at him, Helga 

grabbed his hand to put it on the scar.

"This is what I am," she haughtily said. "A bondswoman, a creature lower 

than a peasant. I am not the daughter of Hufflepuffs, I am their 

possession."

He did not say anything at her revelation, but traced the red and white 

mark with his fingers.

"Jarl Arnvidh's mark," he commented at last, disgust evident in his voice, 

as well as fury. "You were one of his bondswomen."

Scared beyond words at his words, Helga tried to shy away, but was 

stopped by strong hands around her upper arms. A gentle hand forced 

her chin upwards so that he could see her face, and the fright he saw 

there apparently calmed him, as the fury and distaste disappeared from 

his face to be replaced by concern and love.

"I am not disgusted by you, Hel," he gently chided her. "This is nothing 

you can rule over. But it certainly explains quite a few things concerning 

you. As the fact that the men you encountered in the forest wanted to 

bring you to the jarl. They thought you were a runaway."

Helga looked down, but was immediately caught up in a huge hug, 

crushing her to his body.

"I am never letting you go again," he whispered against her neck. "Trust 

me, Helga. I will not judge you."

And with that he kissed her, catching her soul and binding it to his. 

Helga let herself go, letting herself be washed away by the intense 

feeling Salazar released in her. Everything would be fine.


	6. e

Epilogue

An old woman lay in her bed, all colour gone from her cheeks and her 

breath laboured and heavy. Next to her sat a beautiful young woman 

with black hair and green eyes together with a young man, her brother, 

with white hair and blue eyes. Each of them held one of her eyes, and 

both of them looked sad and grim.

Suddenly, the door opened, and an equally old man entered the room, 

his grey hair falling beneath his shoulders.

"How is she?" he softly rasped, never letting the old woman go with his 

eyes.

The young woman turned towards him, tears in her eyes.

"Father, you came!" she exclaimed, then rose to throw herself into his 

arms. "Oh, father! She is so badly hurt! Godric says she will not last the 

day. Rowena is searching for you, and mother just keeps calling your 

name…"

The man hugged his daughter tightly, then walked over to his wife's 

bedside, sitting down to caress her cheek.

"Hel?" he whispered. "I am here love. Please, open your eyes."

A low moan was heard from the woman called Hel, and her eyes 

fluttered open.

"Sa…Salazar?" she mumbled. "You are here… I am dying, I can feel it. 

Please…Salazar, take care of our children. Do not…do not forget that I 

love you. Salazar…"

So Helga Hufflepuff-Slytherin took her last breath, leaving her husband to 

grieve with their children and closest friends. Salazar rose, looking bleakly 

at his children.

"How could this happen?" he softly asked. "What…what happened?"

The man looked down, gulping. Then he looked squarely into his 

father's eyes.

"It was one of the muggle students," he told him. "She told her father of 

her teacher that had been a bondswoman. There was an ambush in the 

forest…"

He could not continue talk. Salazar cried out.

"Why!?" he shouted. "Why didn't Godric listen to me?! We should not 

have allowed muggle students here when Helga still was teaching! And 

now we have paid dearly for it…"

He looked at his children, crying freely now.

"Aisling, Lucan," he said. "You know I cannot stay here anymore, not after 

everything which has happened here."

His children nodded, even though they had their own grief to deal with. 

Salazar dragged a tired hand through his hair.

"Tell…tell Godric that I have returned to my realms," he asked them. "Bid 

both him and Rowena goodbye for me, and tell them that they will 

always be welcome at my realms, even if I cannot come here. My time as 

a founder has ended with Helga. Lay her body in my Chamber and raise 

a statue over her. When I die, put me next to her and let us rest in peace 

together. I love you both, do not ever forget that."

And with that, Salazar Slytherin, the fourth founder, husband of Helga 

Hufflepuff and father of two turned his back on history and Hogwarts.

The End. 


End file.
